Mi Princesa
by Pirate Til The End
Summary: "You called me Aubrey". He knew what she was talking about, referring to her as Aubrey while they where alone was weird for him too, but right now he couldn't call her "Mi Princesa", he just couldn't.


"It didn't turn out that bad, huh?"

No, Aubrey, it didn't," Angel and Aubrey where in the Porsche on their way home after having finished another exhausting Dance competition and as always he was driving.

At first it bothered her that Angel always wanted to drive and never let her, but after a while it just stopped bothering her, it was just…normal.

"It's late; we can go to the Diner near my place and have dinner there."

"No, like you said it's late, it's been a hard day, I just wanna go home and rest."

Aubrey kept talking, not noticing Angel's mood or at least pretending she didn't notice.

"But you have to eat something; we haven't had anything for hours you should be starving."

Angel was beginning to get irritated. "Stop it, okay? I'll make myself a sandwich after I drop you off." His voice was louder than usual and she wasn't able to deny his mood any longer.

"Yeah, I'll stop. Sorry, I was just trying to be polite".

"That's the problem, all this time you've been 'just trying to be polite'." He answered more to himself than to her, but she could hear him whisper.

"What?" She couldn't believe what he had just said. Why was he this mad at her? Did she say something wrong?

"Nothing, it was nothing."

They stayed in an awkward silence for at least twenty minutes.

"You called me Aubrey".

He knew what she was talking about, referring to her as Aubrey while they where alone was weird for him too, but right now he couldn't call her "_Mi Princesa_", he just couldn't.

"That's your name, right?"

At first she was annoyed by his behavior but now, now she was just surprised.

"But you never call me Aubrey , since the day we met Angel…".

"Maybe it's time I start to."

At that moment she realized something was wrong, really wrong. She thought he was acting a little weird, but thought it was because of the Stress from dance competitions. Now she realized that the problem wasn't to do with the stress, it was with her, with them.

Now she could see something had broken between them.

She wanted to fix it, but didn't know how.

They had arrived at her Mansion and he was waiting for her to get out of the car. When she was about to open the door she could hear his voice wishing her good night.

"Do you wanna come up? We could talk."

"I don't think we have anything to talk about," He answered her without turning to face her. She really wanted him to come with her and try to figure things out. But she couldn't force him, so she got out of the car after sending him a simple look of sadness showing perfectly how she felt in that moment. Not knowing the message she had passed to Angel, she turned and headed for her apartment. All the way to her place she was thinking about Angel and why he was being this way towards her, so distant.

Meanwhile in the street, parked in the same spot as minutes before was Angel, unable to turn on the engine and drive away. He couldn't get the look of her face out of his mind, when he'd said they didn't have anything to talk about, when she'd realized he wasn't calling her "Mi Princesa" anymore. She was hurt and so was he. But her pain hurt him more then anything else and it killed him knowing he was the source of this pain. But then again it was her who said they just had a work relationship.

That's what she wanted, right?

Then why had she seemed so hurt by his words?

What's that they say? He thought. Oh, yeah. From lost to the river. I can't be more lost so let's go drowned.

He got out of the car and went to her apartment. Once he was in front of her door he didn't think twice before knocking. A few seconds later she opened the door and he started talking as he entered.

No hellos. No sorrys. No good nights.

"You won't even have a cup of coffee with me, Mi Princesa?" Well, maybe he was yelling at her but at least he was calling her 'Mi Princesa' again. "If my presence bothered you that much, don't worry, you can ask for a new partner. But do you know what the worst is? I did want to keep seeing you". He was moving around her living-room uncontrollably.

"I'm so stupid" He said with a little laugh. "All those times we stayed working late, all the nights we had dinner together, the personal conversations… I thought they all meant something!"

At this point she had tears running down her face and her answer came as a whisper between sobs. "They do."

He chose to ignore her comment and kept talking. "I thought we were friends not just dance partners. I thought we both saw each other as friends".

She couldn't stop staring at him, as tears ran freely down her cheeks, even when he wasn't able to look back at her. "We do think that. I think that."

"No Princesa, you don't. If there weren't anymore Competitions you wouldn't even want to see me again. What am I doing so wrong that bothers you that much? For Christ sake's Princesa, it hurts. It hurts so much".

He stopped walking at the other end of the room and looked at her. "Say something!"

"No! You know what? Don't say anything, I'll keep talking, there is something I want to get off of my chest even if it means I will never see you again". He started walking again, but this time he was calm and he was getting closer to her. He stopped in the middle of the room.

"I..I would have wanted to have coffee with you. I would have wanted to keep seeing you as many times as before" Another little laugh escape from his mouth as he lowered his head. "I would have even wanted to kiss you".

Now it was her who started walking towards him until they were separated just a few feet.

"And you know why? Because I want it all with you," he closed the distance between them, taking his face between her hands and kissing him.

The kiss was soft and wet, because of her tears. He didn't know why she was kissing him but he decided to just enjoy the feeling.

She was the first to stop and he was the first to talk.

"Why?"

"I'm scared Angel, I'm really scared". Her voice came as a whisper. She took a step back and kept talking.

"I have never felt this way before; I have never needed someone as much as I need you. I have never wanted to be with anybody as much as I want to be with you" Now she raised her head and stared at him in the eyes. "I want to kiss you too" She kissed him. "I want to have it all with you too, angel".

She stopped talking and lowered her head again; some things were more difficult to tell than others. "I just… I just didn't know if you felt the same way so I had to protect myself. What would have happened to me if you realized some day that you didn't want to keep working with me and you left?"

She paused again to catch her breath and to think of how she could explain herself to him. "I have always had to take care of myself. I thought that if I was to do so in this situation it meant that I would have to hide my feelings. If that was what it would take, then that was what I was going to do."

She was afraid to look him in the eyes but she knew she had to be brave enough to do so; she had to face her feelings. "I didn't want to lose you Angel, but I was so scared".

This time it was him who closed the distance between them and kissed her softly, they kissed for a few seconds and then they hugged.

"You are not gonna lose me, okay? I'm not going anywhere".

She kissed him again, this time it wasn't soft and delicate, it was hard and wild and wet, and it was all they wanted. It was all they've been waiting for.

And then she talked against his open mouth. "Will you stay tonight?"

That's was all he needed to heard, he lifted her and walked to her bedroom. "I told you. I'm not going anywhere". And he kept his promise, that night he stayed there.

And he was still there when she woke up.

**A/N:So what do you think? It was cute? A completely disaster? Let me now what you think!**


End file.
